We Cannot Escape History'
by Romana4Ever
Summary: The Tardis is knocked off course to NY January 23rd, 1943. He discovers a boat in need of repairs. The Dr fixes it but someone keeps sabotaging his repairs. At first the Dr thinks it's River doing it out of revenge but soon he discovers that a dangerous old enemy has returned and he brings with him many shocking surprises that will alter the Doctors life forever.


**DOCTOR WHO OUTLINE FOR SERIES 7 STORY 7**

**'WE CANNOT ESCAPE HISTORY'**

The Doctor Clara and River monitored the screens on the console inside of the Tardis.

"Doctor when are we going to find a place of our own. A home away from home?" River asked sweetly.

"I don't' think that would be a good idea." The Doctor said sharply.

River looked hurt by this.

The Tardis is knocked off course.

The Doctor raced around the console.

"What's going on old girl?" The Doctor asked the Tardis console. "What's happening?"

"Doctor we're materializing." Clara said.

The Tardis materialized in the corner of an armory.

"Doctor what happened?" Clara asked with concern in her voice. "Where and when are we?"

The Doctor walked around the console checking the system as he checked the landing data.

"We're in New York." The Doctor began reading off the data. "And it's January 23rd, 1943. Hmm, World War Two is going on. Wonder why here?" The Doctor mused out-loud.

The Doctor exited the Tardis followed by Clara and River.

"It's a military base." The Doctor said as he looked around. "Look a boat that's badly in need of repairs."

The Doctor pointed to a troop transport ship, whose name was covered by a large canvas.

A middle-aged man wearing the uniform of a First Lt approached The Doctor and the women.

"Excuse me." He said. "You can't be here without a pass."

The Doctor quickly fished out his psychic paper and showed it to the man.

"Yes, of course." The Doctor began. "We're here from British Secret Intelligence Service on a top secret mission. A mission which hasn't really started yet. I see parts of this ship are here being repaired?" The Doctor asked.

"Well yes, But I don't think that's really a job for members of Secret Service." The First Lt responded. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Oh yes, my code name is The Doctor." The Doctor said with a mischievously glint in his eye. "And this is my assistants River Song and my other SIS, Clara Oswald Lt,?"

"Lt Fox." Lt Fox replied as she shook hands with The Doctor. "But as I was saying, this is hardly the work," Lt Fox was saying when The Doctor cut him off.

"Oh yes, well, it just so happens that repairing boats is one of our covers." The Doctor replied with a smile. "So if you'd be so kind as to take us to the ships engine room, we'd be only too happy to assist in the repair work. Wouldn't we ladies?" The Doctor asked.

River and Clara both looked like they were about to disagree when the Doctor continued on.

"Of course you would." The Doctor said. "Now, Lt, if you'd be so good as to lead the way."

Lt Fox leads the Doctor and his group to the ship.

Up on the second level of the armory is a mysterious woman in a black hooded cloak. She watched intently as the group made it's way to the ship.

Lt Fox led the Doctor to the engine room.

"Here you are Doctor." Lt Fox said. "I'll be back in a few minutes to see if you need any help."

"Thank you, but I doubt that will be necessary." The Doctor said.

Lt Fox left.

The Doctor works steadily fixing the engine. Clara assists him while River has moved to another part of the engine room and has begun repairs there.

Just outside of the engine room another mysterious figure dressed in black is quietly watching the Doctor and his companions working on the ships engines.

As soon as the Doctor finished one repair he and Clara moved on to another part of the engine room to fix another problem.

While the Doctor begins repair work there, the mysterious figure quietly walks over to the Doctor's first repair and holding a pair of pliers begins cutting the wires. He then quietly sneaks away.

Lt Fox returned and discovered the cut wires.

"Doctor!" Lt Fox called out.

The Doctor rushed over to Lt Fox and saw the cut wires.

"What on earth is going on?" The Doctor demanded to know. "I fixed that part of the engine not ten minutes ago."

The Doctor quickly scouted around and discovered River not fifteen feet from where the sabotage had occurred.

"Did you sabotage my work River?" The Doctor asked. "It's one thing to sulk because I no longer wish to live with you but to do this? That is beneath even you." The Doctor finished with contempt in his voice.

"I did no such thing." River said angrily. "If I wanted revenge, it would be something a bit more personal my luv." She finished sweetly.

"Yes, well see that you don't." The Doctor warned.

So the Doctor began repair work on the engine part again.

The mysterious figure then proceeds to sabotage the second work the Doctor had done. He then proceeds to hide himself just as the Doctor approaches.

The Doctor is shocked to see yet another one of his repair jobs sabotaged. The Doctor calls for some soldiers to report to him at once. Several soldiers came running.

As the Doctor is waiting for the soldiers he notices River, again close by to the sabotage.

"So it was you!" The Doctor said angrily. Turning to one soldier he said. "I want this woman off this ship. Now!"

"I didn't sabotage anything Doctor!" River fumed. "How could I when I was busy fixing this part of the engine?!"

"I don't know, but there was no one else here but the three of us and Clara was with me. So that just leaves you. Now remove her and stay with her inside of the armory." The Doctor ordered a soldier. To River he said. "I'll deal with you later."

"I tell you, I didn't do it! Doctor!" River protested as she was escorted off the ship.

The Doctor turned to the remaining soldier.

"Now I want you to stand guard. Make sure no one comes anywhere near these engines. There better not be any more of these sabotages." The Doctor said to the soldier. "Understood?"

"Understood sir!" The Soldier replied.

The Doctor turned his back and headed back to the job of repairing the damaged engines.

Finally the Doctor and Clara finish fixing the ship.

As the Doctor and Clara disembark he is startled to discover that the ship he and Clara worked so hard on was none other then the Dorchester. A Ship destined to be sunk by a German Submarine.

He spotted the Four Chaplains as they boarded the ship. He saluted them.

The Doctor knew there is nothing he can do as he watched the ship pull away from port. It is a fixed point in time.

The Woman in the black cloak has disappeared.

The Doctor noticed that none of the men are moving.

Suddenly A mysterious man walks out of the shadows clapping and laughing at the Doctor. He was a tall slender man with black and gray hair and he had an all too familiar black goatee. The Doctor recognized him immediately. There was no mistaking who this was.

IT WAS THE MASTER!

"Well, well, well." The Doctor said even as his mind raced to make sense of this. "The Master. So you survived?"

"You'll never kill me Doctor." The Master laughed. "No matter how many times you try."

"I tried to save you last time we met." The Doctor shot back. "In case you've forgotten. Tried to get you to regenerate."

"Oh I forget nothing Doctor." The Master chuckled. "And I found it most amusing watching you work so hard to fix a ship destined to be sank within days by a German Sub." This made the Master laugh even harder. And of course making it appear little miss River was responsible was an opportunity I could not pass up."

"Doctor who is he?" Clara asked.

"Allow me to introduce you to the Master." The Doctor said. "He is a Time Lord."

Clara is shocked.

"But you said you were the last of the Time Lords." Clara insisted.

For some reason this question made the Master laugh even louder.

River meanwhile is seething in anger over the Masters attempt to frame her. She pulled out her gun and attempted to shoot the Master but he quickly drew his sonic screwdriver and shot her gun right out of her hand.

"Look at you!" The Master bellowed. "A pathetic wanna-be Time Lord. My dear, a Time Lord is a Rank achieved by all but a few select Gallifreyans. And since you are not a Gallifreyan nor have you ever attended the Time Lord Academy, you can never be one. Even if the Doctor is happy to overlook these facts. Fool that he is."

"Hey, take it easy there." The Doctor warned the Master. "It's me you want. So tell me, what is it you wish to do? Kill me? Humiliate me? Both?"

"I heard about that farcical marriage to this ridiculous creature." The Master said with utter contempt in his voice. "And she is insane enough to believe that marriage is somehow valid." The Master went off into peals of laughter. "Never mind all of the laws governing alternate time-lines. But then again, I guess we can't blame her for her ignorance. It's not like she's a real Time Lord."

"You will pay for your lies Master." River seethes.

"You poor delusional fool." The Master continued. "The Doctor was NOT even free to marry such a loathsome creature, even if he had really wanted to. Because the Doctor, well before that time, was already married! But not yet!"

"You'll explain that rather interesting paradox." The Doctor demanded.

The Master only laughed at him.

"Well then perhaps you'd be so good to explain how it was, you were able to hide your presence from me?" The Doctor asked. "I realize you hid yourself from me before using the Archangel Network but surely that wouldn't work here."

"By this Doctor." The Master showed him a bio-dampening bracelet.

"A bracelet?" The Doctor chuckled. "It's quite fetching. Most use a ring or a necklace but if you prefer a bracelet,"

The Doctor was about to continue when he noticed the Master slowly turning his wrist to reveal a strange design on the Bracelet. The Doctors face went pale.

"Do you recognize the design Doctor?" The Master taunted him. "Of course you do. How could you not recognize the design...of your own Family Crest."

"Where did you get that?" The Doctor demanded. "You tell me right now Master. Or so help me,"

But the Master only laughed and ran towards the docks.

"River stay here." The Doctor ordered. "Clara, you help me find the Master."

"Don't you give me orders Doctor." River fumed.

The Doctor rounded on River his face showing more anger then she had ever seen before.

"I don't trust you not to kill him and I wants, No, I NEED the Master alive to tell him where he got that bracelet from!" The Doctor said.

This only served to further infuriate River.

"Clara with me." The Doctor ordered as he headed for the docks.

Clara looked apologetically at River and followed the Doctor.

"Okay, this might be a bit dangerous but time is of the essence." The Doctor said sternly. "We can't afford to have the Master get away. We will split up to look for him. If you find him do not attempt to capture him. You call for me immediately. Understood?" The Doctor demanded.

"Yes Doctor." Clara replied.

They split up to search.

.

The woman in the cloak has reappeared on the upper deck.

She pulled out a Sonic Blaster and aimed it at River. She checked her watch and reluctantly put the gun back in her pocket.

.

Clara made her way down an alley which turned out to be a dead end. As she turned to head back to the docks, The Master suddenly appeared behind her. She started to turn around to yell for The Doctor but The Master produced his hypnotic charm. He swung it back and forth.

"Now Clara Oswald Oswin, you will remember that you are not thee Clara Oswald Oswin but in fact you are a full-blooded Time Lord." The Master ordered.

As the one known as Clara started to remember, the Master handed her a fob watch to complete the process. She took it and activated it. A mist travels upward toward her head. The woman started swaying back and forth as if in a trance.

"Romana." She whispered.

The Master handed her a vortex manipulator.

"Here you are my dear." The Master said. "Take this and continue with your the research you were engaging in when I capt, er, found you." The Master suggested. "Don't worry about the Doctor. I will send your regrets."

Clara activated the Vortex Manipulator and vanished.

The Doctor is having no luck finding The Master when he suddenly felt a strange sensation on the back on his neck. He sensed the presence of A TIME LORD! As he started to head towards the direction it was coming from, The Master suddenly appeared behind The Doctor.

"The brilliant Doctor so desperate for another Time Lord that he was willing to settle for that pathetic wanna-be. When in fact he had a real Time Lord by his side for months." The Master teased the Doctor.

"What?" The Doctor said in surprise. "You mean Clara? Nice try Master, but she is completely Human."

"Not thee Clara you ignorant old fool." The Master said. "The one who took her place. I found this Time Lord doing research and I thought it would be a marvelous joke to have her regenerate to look just like your current companion."

The Doctor is shocked.

"What happened to the Real Clara Oswald?" The Doctor demanded to know.

"The Real Clara is safe on Earth." The Master reassured the Doctor. "She probably is wondering why you stopped coming around. I wouldn't recommend going to her Doctor. It would look a little odd, if you know what I mean." The Master said this with a glint in his eye.

"I get the picture." The Doctor shot back.

"But don't worry Doctor." The Master said mockingly. "The one you came to know as Clara will return to you shortly. But if you must travel with one of those bothersome companions might I suggest you try someone new?"

"Never mind about my travel arrangements." The Doctor said seriously. "Where did you get that bracelet from?"

"From a very special albeit stubborn young lady." The Master said cryptically. "Her Grandmother made it for her to hide her alien nature. She however has grown to resent this bracelet that she was forced to wear from the day she was born, so like a typical headstrong teenager, she often takes it off. Like many teens, she believes herself to be invincible." The Master couldn't help recollecting his own youth as he said this.

"Where are they?" The Doctor demanded. "You tell me and you tell me now!"

"Why?" The Master teased. "See?" The Master said as he held up his other arm. "With this type 22 time-ring I can travel around my Tardis rather quickly. A little souvenir I picked up during the Time War. It was in for repairs. I have now finished repairs and so now I can just," And as a demonstration The Master activated it and disappeared.

The Master reappeared in front of an object which is his Tardis. The minute he does The woman in the cloak hits the stairs. River attempted to pull her gun on the Master who yet again, shot it out of her hand.

"When will you learn?" The Master taunted her. "A mere wanna-be will never defeat the real deal."

Suddenly two teenagers materialized on either side of the Master. They are a young male and female. Both appeared to be about sixteen years old with brown hair and brown eyes. They wore traditional outfits of the Time Lords?! On their wrists they appeared to have even more advanced Time-Rings then the Masters. They are each holding a ray gun aimed at the Master.

At first the Master is caught off guard but soon he regained his composure.

"Do you not recognize these two dear sweet children?" The Master taunted River. "Oh that's right. They are from your future."

The Children are puzzled.

"Aunt River what is going on?" The girl asked River.

River is shocked.

"You mean to say you don't recognize the children of the Doctor?!" The Master asked feigning surprise. "These are in fact full-blooded Time Lord Children and they are currently attending The New Time Lord Academy. The girls name is Roma and the boys name is Poet."

Roma and Poet quickly deduce that River has no clue who they are and that their presence is causing her distress.

"We are sorry Aunt River but we need to get that bracelet back to Holly. Otherwise the entire time line could be forever altered and we would never be born." Roma said apologetically.

"But your father has already retrieved the bracelet." The Master mockingly told them.

To demonstrate he pushed up his sleeve to reveal nothing on his wrist. He then pushed his sleeve down again.

"So here we have two adorable Time Lord Children whose parents are both real Time Lords." The Master chuckled. "In fact they will have many children together."

River is close to having a nervous break-down. River begins screaming which distracts Roma and Poet. The Master uses the distraction to activate his time-ring and teleport himself inside of his Tardis. His Tardis begins to dematerialize.

Roma and Poet are angry. They shove their guns back into their pockets in disgust.

River gets more and more distraught by the minute. Her hand was shaking as she picked up her gun. She slowly raised it at the children.

"It's okay Aunt River." Poet said matter-of-factly. "We'll be going back to our own time line soon. There's nothing to be all worked up about."

While children tried to reassure River, The woman in the black cloak strode through the doorway and had her Sonic Blaster pointed right at River. Roma noticed her.

"No!" Roma screamed and darted forward and tackled River just as the woman in the black cloak fired.

The blaster causes the back wall to explode. There was no doubt, this woman wanted River Song dead. Roma checked on River who unconscious. River had hit her head when Roma had tackled her.

Roma angrily got to her feet and stood in front of River's unconscious body . Poet joined her in protecting River. The assassin motions with her blaster for the two of them to move away from River's body. They shake their heads no and stood their ground.

"We will not allow anyone to hurt our Aunt River." Poet said defiantly.

"We love our Aunt River very much and would rather die then let anything happen to her." Roma added.

This causes the woman in the cloak to stop and droop her head. She then pulls back her hood to reveal the face of...RIVER SONG!

"You two are so much like your mother." River gently laughed.

"You know you could have caused a terrible time paradox." Poet said.

"And your father." River added.

"When the Doctor took me back to my flat." River said recalling this day. "I awakened and tried to say good-night to the Doctor. He looked at me with eyes so cold, so filled with anger, I felt certain she must have killed both of you or came very close." River said apologetically.

Again River aimed her gun at her past self and Poet and Roma block her.

"What about Holly?" Poet asked.

"Holly?" River repeated angrily. "What about Holly?"

"The Master still has Holly's bracelet." Roma said.

"But the Masters arm was bare." River said trying to recollect what she had seen before getting knocked out.

"The bio-dampening bracelet was built to stretch to fit," Roma began.

"To accommodate a child's growth." River finished for her. "Of course!" River mentally berated herself for being so stupid. "All right, I will forgo killing myself for now. I will retrieve the bracelet from the Master." River promised. "You two will get back to your proper time lines. It isn't safe for you to do this."

"No way." Poet said stubbornly. "We have as much at stake as anyone else. Perhaps more so. And remember Holly is our Great-Great-Niece."

"Don't make me tell," River began as she lifted some psychic paper from her pocket.

"We're not afraid of Father." Roma informs her.

But they both notice that the psychic paper is a light pink color.

"That's mothers psychic paper." Roma gasped. "You wouldn't." Roma said.

"I would." River promised.

"But you need our help." Poet insisted. "You seemed pretty helpless around the Master." He said as he pointed to the unconscious River.

"While that loathsome creature may have been helpless around the Master." River said disdainfully. I am more then a match for The Master. Now on the count of three." River said as she entered some data into her vortex manipulator. The Children reluctantly entered data into their time-rings. "One, two, three."

All three of them disappeared.

The Doctor came running in.

"Nooo!" The Doctor screamed. "Noooo! My children! Come Back!" The Doctor stopped and looked at the Tardis. "I have to find them!"

But as he started to race for his Tardis he spotted River on the floor. She is still unconscious.

The Doctor felt rage building up inside of him as recalled seeing her try to kill his children. He started towards her, looking as if he was going to choke her. But then he remembered how she had almost killed herself in order to protect them. And how his children referred to her as Aunt River and protected her. Clearly they were very fond of her.

The Master is at his work shop on a small asteroid. He is busy working on the bracelet at his work station. He could hear his assistant out in the corridor.

"You wouldn't believe at how advanced this little bracelet is." The Master was genuinely astonished. "Merudsa bring me a drink."

A woman comes into the room wearing a fancy silk gown.

"Maybe I should recruit her." The Master chuckled. "She is even more clever then the Doctor."

The Woman placed the glass down in front of him. As he reached for the glass, he suddenly noticed the woman is holding a gun to his head.

"Hello Sweetie" River purrs. "I'll be taking that, thank you." She said as she picked up the bio-dampening bracelet and put it in her pocket.

The Master spun off his stool and attempted to distract River.

"Do you really wish to waste time with me? What about Romana? she is after all, married to your Doctor." The Master reminded her.

River just laughed.

"Yes, they are and come to think of it, I've never gotten them a present. Well, I can't think of a better gift, then your death." River replied sweetly.

"Do you really think it could be this easy." The Master scoffed as he clicked his heels which activated his Time-Ring and he teleported safely into his Tardis just as River fired.

As the Master's Tardis vanished, River stood there fuming for a few seconds.

Then suddenly she smiled.

"Well played Master. Well Played. But at least for now, Holly will get her bracelet back and the Time Line remains intact."

And with that River vanished.

The Doctor dropped River off inside of her flat on a couch and turned and started to slowly walk away.

River woke up and stood up.

"What? Your leaving without a good-bye kiss?" She purred.

The Doctor stopped. He is stunned at the pure chutzpah of River. He slowly turned and just looked at her. River gasped as she saw the anger and coldness in his eyes. He slowly turned away.

"Not tonight dear. I have a permanent headache." He said as turned and walked towards the Tardis.

River is horrified. What could have happened to make the Doctor so angry? Then it hit her. His children! She tried to kill them! Did she? No! The Doctor wouldn't be this calm. But there is no doubt He saw her almost kill them!

"What have I done? What have I done?! Doctor I am sorry! I am so very sorry! Please Forgive me!" River pleaded.

But the Doctor just went inside of his Tardis and shut the door. Within seconds came the sound of the Tardis dematerializing.

"I'll make it up to you Doctor. No matter what it takes. I'll make it up to you." River vowed.

Inside the Tardis the Doctor suddenly became aware of a phone ringing.

The Doctor walked around the console and reached under the console and picked up the phone. Nothing. The Doctor then realized that it wasn't the Tardis phone that was ringing.

He traced the ringing to the pocket of an old coat hanging on the hat stand. It was Martha's phone. He quickly fished it out and answered it.

"Hello Martha?(pause) You? How did you get this number?" The Doctor asked. "Oh of course, during that emergency. (Pause) You what?" The Doctor sounded pleasantly surprised. "You want to be my companion? (pause) Well, I don't know. I'll have to think about it and get back to you." The Doctor said as he hung up the phone.

The Doctor immediately began setting coordinates as The Tardis continued on it's journey.


End file.
